Secret Love
by Cougar3546
Summary: Okay, my friend Amy had me write this for her! Cheetariah and Rampage are enemies, but then why does he save her?...R & R!


Secret Love ****

Secret Love

__

Okay, for the legal stuff! I don't own Beast Wars, but I do own Raptora, (No, not Moon Kitty's Raptora,) and Amy owns Cheetariah. This story kinda spoils some things in part of my series, but not a lot! Nobody flame me with "Oh, but Rampage wouldn't do that!". It's a side of Rampage we don't see a lot, just think of it that way! :)

Cheetariah stalked the woods in her beast mode. It was dark, but she could see the deer that she was hunting. They didn't notice her yet.

_Just a little closer…,_ she thought as she crept towards them.

She was about to get them…

"Rampage…TERRORIZE!"

She turned to see the Predicon crab jump out at her. She thought he was trying to get her, but he didn't see her. He was aiming for Depth Charge, who was across the open field in the woods.

"Eat this, X!" Depth Charge said as he fired at him. But Rampage hit it away, and hit Cheetariah.

"GROWL!" she said after she got hit. They both stopped fighting.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Depth Charge demanded.

"I was hunting!" she yelled as she transformed.

"LEAVE!"

"MAKE ME!"

Rampage then found this a good opportunity…he grabbed her by the neck, and aimed the gun at her head.

"Don't shoot!" he said. "Unless you want her to die."

Of course, Depth Charge tried to fire, but Rampage ran, carrying Cheetariah with him.

"LET ME GO YOU #*^$*#@^!!!" she screamed at him.

He laughed at her efforts to break away, but then she bit his arm, and he let go. She ran away from him, to the edge of the woods. He ran after her, but she was much faster than him. The edge of the woods was close, but when she got there, it was the cliff edge. She went to beast mode, and tried using her claws to stop, but she went over the edge. She grabbed the edge, and hung there. Rampage came walking over and looked at her.

"Can't run anymore, can you?" he said, aiming his gun at her.

"Slag you," she said.

Then, he grabbed her neck, and pulled her up. He walked away, and Cheetariah stood there, stunned at what just happened.

"Great, I was saved by a warlord," she said to no one. "What luck…" She ran up to him. He looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"I didn't save you!" he yelled. He then realized something… _I DID save her…,_ he thought.

She raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. He went to beast mode, and she still followed him. 

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

"Look, I KNOW you saved me, so I want to know why!" she said.

"Wanna know why?"

"Yes…"

"Because I felt like it!!!" He then walked faster, (or how fast a crab can walk.)

"Yeah right…" she muttered, but he heard her. He grabbed her with his claws.

"LOOK MAXIMAL! I don't have time to talk with you all day! Why don't you go chase a mouse or something?!" He dropped her, and she caught her breath.

She growled at him. "Whatever!!!!!" She then walked up to him. "Oh, I know what you could do…"

"What?" he asked.

She then whispered something in his ear…

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" he roared as he swiped at her. She dodged it and laughed. "GO AWAY YOU SLAGGING MAXIMAL!!!!"

She shrugged, and walked away. Rampage sneered at her, and continued walking.

Cheetariah looked behind her, smiled, and decided to stalk…er…follow him. Rampage transformed as he jumped down the shorter part of the cliff, and onto the beach. Cheetariah jumped down when he wasn't looking, but she proved the saying 'cats land on their feet' wrong.

She landed on her head, because she leaped over rocks by accident and tried to avoid them.

THUD! "OW!"

Rampage whipped out his gun, and went to aim it, but Cheetariah hid.

"I know you're following me!" he yelled. "Come out, cat!"

She transformed and walked out, hands up, unafraid of him.

"My name's Cheetariah," she said. "Get it right!"

"Humph!" he said as he put his gun away. He continued walking away. Cheetariah ran up next to him. He glared at her.

"What part of 'Go Away' don't you understand?" he asked.

"None," she said.

"Then leave!!"

She smiled. "Why?"

He searched for a good reason. "Because you're bugging me."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "That's the point!"

He chuckled. "I guess Kitty brainwashed you."

"No, I'm annoying by nature."

"Whatever…"

Rampage then went to beast mode, and walked into the water. Cheetariah went to beast mode, and jumped in, splashing water everywhere. He growled.

"I thought cats hated water," he said.

"Not this one," she said as she splashed around. "I used to swim for school teams!"

"Are you fast?"

"Yep."

"Lets race then."

She transformed, and smiled. "Sure, to where?"

He transformed and pointed to a rock jabbing out of the water. "To that rock."

"Good! On your mark, get set…GO!"

They both dived into the water. Rampage was sure he was going to win, but Cheetariah pulled ahead of him right away. He then tried his best to swim faster, but Cheetariah made it to the rock first, and he got there a few seconds later. He smiled.

"You are fast," he said.

"Too fast for you?" she asked.

"Lets not go that far…"

Then, a shot came down and hit Cheetariah, knocking her out. She slipped down into the water.

"Cheetariah!" Rampage said. He dove down and grabbed her. He pulled her up to the surface. Inferno stood on the rock and laughed.

"I've gotten the Maximal!" he cried. "You will help me return her to the colony!"

"Eat this!" he said, and fired on Inferno, knocking him into the water. Rampage swam to shore, and put Cheetariah down.

"Cheetariah, wake up!" he said, shaking her. She didn't move. "What do I do?!" he said, then thought. "No, not that!" He looked at her, and sighed. "But I have to…" He bent down and gave her mouth to mouth. It took a couple tries before she coughed up some water, and opened her eyes. She gasped in some fresh salty air, and sat up.

"Rampage?" she asked.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

They both stared at each other for a moment, and then Rampage leaned in closer, and they both closed their eyes…

"X!"

They both turned to see Depth Charge, his gun aimed at Rampage.

"How should I kill you?" he said. "Slowly, or painfully?"

"Back off, Depth Charge," Cheetariah said as she got up.

"Why, so you two can have some fun?"

She growled at him, and aimed her gun.

"Just go away!" she said.

"Now you're defending him?!" he asked.

"Nobody defends me!" Rampage said, and fired on Depth Charge. Depth Charge fell back, but managed to fire on Rampage, and hit him. The crab fell, and felt dizzy. Before Depth Charge could get up and attack, Cheetariah had her gun aimed at his head.

"Depth Charge," she said. "Back off."

"Why are you defending him?!" he demanded. "Are you betraying the Maximals?!"

"No! I just…"

Then, another gun aimed at his head.

"Go to the Pit, Depth Charge," Raptora said.

Depth Charge blinked at her, and got up. He started to walk down the beach.

"Raptora, you're a slag suckin' saurian, you know that?" he said.

"Thanks," she said, and he took off.

"Thanks, Raptora," Cheetariah said.

"No problem."

"What are you doing here?"

"Optimus sent me to look for you, and I found you here. I've been here for five minutes. You and Rampage make a cute couple."

"We don't like each other!"

"Uh huh…" Rampage began to wake up. "Well, I'll go. I'll just tell Optimus that I couldn't find you. Bye." She went to beast mode and took off.

Rampage got up. "What happened?"

"Depth Charge left," Cheetariah answered.

Rampage sighed. "Good," he said.

Cheetariah then walked next to him. "What were we doing before he came?"

"I have no idea…"

She went to leave, but he grabbed her waist.

"Now I remember…" He then leaned down and kissed her. She was shocked for a moment, but then closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. They then broke away, and they let go of each other. They both didn't look in each other's eyes, but turned and left. Both of them had a huge smile on their faces.

Raptora sat on the cliff, watching them.

"Heh, looks like cupid hit two more…" she said.

When Cheetariah got back to the base, Optimus came over to her.

"What happened?" he asked.

She wondered what he meant, but then he saw Depth Charge behind him.

"It's not what it seems," she started.

"What, that you defended a Predicon?!" Optimus said. "Preventing Depth Charge from capturing or killing him?!"

Raptora walked into the room.

"Where the slag were you?!" Optimus demanded.

"Well, I saw the entire thing, too," she said.

"Yeah, you helped Cheetariah," Depth Charge said.

"Stuff it, Fish boy! No one asked you anything…" she growled.

"She defended a Predicon, and so did you!" Optimus said.

"Dinobot defended me when I was a Predicon because he loved me. This is the exact same thing."

Optimus thought for a second.

"She is right," Cheetariah said. She then glared at Raptora. "Why did you say that I loved him?!" she whispered to her.

Raptora raised an eyebrow. "You do, don't you?"

Cheetariah smiled, and her face turned red. Optimus sighed.

"Raptora's right," he said.

"WHAT?!" Depth Charge said. "You're believing an Ex-Predicon?!"

"Yes," Optimus said. "I understand why Cheetariah defended Rampage. It has happened before, with Silverbolt and Blackaracnia, and Raptora and Dinobot. So, I have to let this go."

Depth Charge was about to say something, when Cheetariah punched him, knocking him out.

"Shut up," she said, and walked away. Depth Charge woke up, and looked at Raptora. She shrugged and left.

Later that night, Cheetariah walked along the beach, hoping to meet up with Rampage. She then decided to jump into the water and swim. She dove deep, and took out an underwater flashlight she found in the cargo bay. She turned it on to see if she could find anything on the bottom.

She found Rampage, asleep.

She smiled and poke him. He woke up and looked at her.

"Oh, hi," he said, and they both swam to the surface. They then swam to shore, and Rampage transformed. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking for you," she replied.

They both came close to each other and kissed again. They broke away after a couple minutes.

"You never did tell me why you saved me," she said.

He smiled. "I think you know why now."

They both began to kiss again, and they then walked down the beach, Rampage's arm around her waist.

THE END


End file.
